Bowerstone Industrial
Relantionship Quests Bounty Hunting Factory 'Volunteers' |Enemies = Royal Guard |NPCs = Reaver Laszlo/Linda Elise/Elliot Page Walter Beck Ben Finn |Exits = Regions Bowerstone Market Bowerstone Old Quarter Mourningwood Aurora (by ship) Dungeons Sewers Cesspools Understone |Shops = The Riveter's Rest (Pub) The Fair Trader (Trade Items) Hot, Yummy, and Circular (Food) |Type = Fable III district of Bowerstone }} Bowerstone Industrial is the slums of Bowerstone in Fable III, and is full of factories and open sewers. The Bowerstone Resistance resides in the sewers of Industrial, and the main factory for Reaver Industries can be found in this district. Economy This area is a severely poverty stricken area and therefore many of the people, including the children, are beggars or factory workers. Reaver Industries investments serve to bring income to the city, but due to political corruption little of this ever sees its way to the workers of this district. Crime, prostitution and alcohol abuse are widespread. Law The district is patrolled by the guards of the Royal Army, with the exception of the docks area, which serves as a compound for Logan's Royal Guard until he is replaced as monarch by the Hero. Points of Interest Canalside The River Bower flows along a purpose-built canal channel through the centre of the district. Alongside the river lie the major factories, the largest of which belongs to Reaver Industries. This can be found between the Market road and the road to the Old Quarter, and an entrance to the Sewers can be found underneath the large crane in front of the factory. The Riveter's Rest tavern can be found on the opposite side of the river to Reaver's factory, next to a small canal spur that holds another entrance to the Sewers. The Fair Trader goods stall can be found on the Market side of Reaver's factory. Run-down houses line the side of the road that leads to Bowerstone Market. Mr Boyle's factory stands at one end of the swingbridge near the mouth of the river. Below this factory is one of the entrances to Understone. On the other side of the bridge is the Hot, Yummy, and Circular pie stall. Old Quarter Road Old Quarter Road is situated between Reaver's factory and the swingbridges. On one side of the road, a large hedge surrounds the Bowerstone Shelter and Orphanage. On the other side sits a row of dilapidated houses. Wooble-Fuddlebuck-Glimborg Mansion contains the entrance to the Cesspools section of the sewers. Harbourside Beyond Mr Boyle's factory, the canalside path descends to the harbour. Wooden cranes load crates onto ships and beggars can be found on the harbour wall. A sewer outlet pipe leads to Mourningwood, beside which sits another factory. After the Hero is crowned as monarch, a ship can be taken from the harbour to the City of Aurora. After the main quest is complete, Finnegan, the supervisor of this factory, offers a repeatable quest to find 'Volunteers' to work for him. Docks and Warehouses On the other side of the river from the harbour, an alleyway leads to an iron gate. This is locked until the Hero is crowned as monarch. After the main quest is complete, the guard Philip offers a repeatable quest from here to capture escaped criminals in the region. Through the gate, alleyways lead one way to a third entrance to the Sewers and the other way to a large warehouse and the main pier. The Future of Industrial As King or Queen of Albion there are three different choices you need to make for the future of Bowerstone Industrial. *Reinstate child labour in order to properly manage Reaver Industries' main factory, or abolish child labour and convert the factory into a school instead. *Convert the Bowerstone orphanage into a brothel, or renovate and provide funding for the orphanage. If you convert the orphanage into a brothel, the city's orphans will appear on the other side of the hedge, to the right of the brothel. There will only be three orphans, rather than the six available in the orphanage proper. Once all three orphans have been adopted, they are replaced by others. *Expand the sewers under Bowerstone and divert all waste into Mourningwood, or build a sewage treatment plant by the docks to recycle all of Bowerstone's sewage (and thereby save Mourningwood from an unwholesome fate). Building a sewage treatment plant will noticeably improve the air and water quality of the district. Collectables There are two silver chests, four silver keys, five gnomes and one rare book in the district. Trivia *There is a house near the pub called 'Guiltford', obviously a reference to Guildford, the town where Lionhead Studios was based. *When you go to see Reaver for the first time, wait until the cut scene finishes. Then go just into the front of the factory and look to your left for a pile of boxes. If you go behind the boxes there is one that is painted up with the iconic boxes of the developer Big Blue Box, who worked under Lionhead in the production of Fable. *Since there was no trial on adult slave labour in Bowerstone Industrial, slavery within the quarter presumably continued. This is evident for there still being a factory where the player can drag citizens to a slave enforcing manager for gold. *Bowerstone Industrial was once referred to as Bowerstone Slums, as evidenced by Faraway's diaries in the Traitor's Keep DLC. **This diary entry, in addition to the direction of Industrial from the Market, suggests that Industrial was once Bowerstone Old Town. *If the player chooses the "Good" choices involving Bowerstone Industrial when they are King/Queen, particularly building the sewage plant, the sky and the waterways will become less polluted and clearer. *The background music for this region is the same track that plays when in Bargate Prison in Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters. Gallery Bowerstone Industrial.png|Bowerstone Industrial seen from Bowerstone Castle. ru:Бауэрстоунский_промышленный_квартал Category:Fable III Locations